I Love You Always Mommy
by Mallow64
Summary: The sequel to Sleeping Beauty, Iris begins to question her past and who was her mother so what happens when she asks her father Cloud of her past? Quite a lot of things in fact. This is a very touching fic that will turn into a Cloud/Aeris, to all my kind
1. The Story begins

I'll love you always mommy- part 1  
  
This is the sequel to Sleeping Beauty so, as you probably already know it takes place in the alternate reality after Cloud and Aeris has their daughter Iris. You probably want to read Sleeping Beauty if you want this story to make sense, I also don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
I like to thank my many reviewers, who have made writing so much fun, I never would have continued without you here are a few dedications:  
  
Jennifer, Christi, Lena and the many other people who gave all my stories good reviews there's going to be a little surprise for some of you.  
  
My little sister, who in the first place gave me the idea to write Sleeping Beauty when she suggested I write a fairy tale like scenario for Final Fantasy, she also encouraged me to keep writing when I thought I wasn't good enough.  
  
Now on to the story:  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1: A parent's love  
  
Iris voice: daddy, help me I am scared   
  
The voice of his only daughter ringed in his head, the man named Cloud Strife looked around trying to find his daughter, his eyes widened with fear, he knew this place it was the very same place.......no he couldn't think about that moment it was filled with too much pain. All Cloud could have to focus on right now was find his daughter and leave this cursed place.  
  
Iris voice: daddy...  
  
Cloud: Iris just hang on, I'm coming  
  
Iris voice: please hurry  
  
Cloud ran through the many corridors of the wretched place and found himself in the main shrine and there kneeling at the alter was Iris!!!!  
  
Cloud: IRIS!!! I'm here don't worry *runs up to Iris*   
  
Just than Cloud felt his entire body freezing up the very moment he got close to Iris, Cloud looked up his heart sank he could see a dark figure descending down on Iris with sword drawn. It was happening again!!! Someone he loved was going to die and he was helpless to help, Cloud tried frantically to move but he couldn't, he screamed hoping for the moment to not happen but there was nothing he could do for it was.  
  
Iris: DADDY!!!!!  
  
Figure: like mother, like daughter   
  
Cloud: IRIS!!!!! NO!!!!  
  
Cloud than wakes up, he was no stranger to that dream for he was having it for several weeks now. After having the dream he would always do the same thing, he would run into Iris' room to check that if she was okay, like always she was peacefully fast asleep.   
  
Cloud: good, your okay, *leaves her room* what does that dream mean? Does something want to hurt Iris? The question is who? And why? Well whatever it is, I promised your mother that I'll always protect you and that's what I going to do.  
  
Just as simply as he had done that Cloud headed back to his room for the remainder of the night, constant questions filling his head.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Questions  
  
Iris Gainsborough Strife was like any ordinary 6 year old. She lived with a loving parent, she got a regular education and she had her share of friends, excitement and fun. (Well okay she wasn't quite ordinary, she and her friends seemed to be smarter than any ordinary 6 year old but they still want to have fun just the same.)  
  
Iris: Hi guys!!! I hope I'm not too late  
  
Jennifer: oh hi Iris we were waiting for you  
  
Jennifer was a kind and sweet little girl and was Iris' best friend. You would rarely see them apart; Jenn also stood up for Iris when the odds were packed against her. There is no doubt in my mind that they will be friends in the really distant future.  
  
Christi: yeah like where were you? Did ya have that dream again?  
  
Christi was the same age as Iris but seemed like an older sister to her. Christi was always trying to find ways to help Iris and at the same time can't help but playfully tease her once in a while. Christi also doesn't like Tifa because she feels that Tifa is "hitting" on Cloud, (which at one point was true) Iris' father. She knows that Iris doesn't seem to have a mother and knows that whomever it was, was the best to Iris and she feels that Tifa would be a terrible mom so she wants to prevent that for Iris.  
  
Lena: yeah!!! Like the one where the man on the gold chocobo come and sweep of ya feet? Like is he your lover? Oooooooo Iris has a boyfriend  
  
Lena was the mythological believer and the joker of the group. She liked to crack jokes and try to be funny and at the same time she believed in everything farfetched you might say. She believed in destiny, fate and all that was considered fantasized like the Cetra or the Promised Lands. She hung out with Iris because she considered her so fascinating to hang out with but she didn't know why. (If only she knew Iris was a Cetra)   
  
Iris: please don't make fun of that dream, like that takes place like when I'm like an adult or something. So like its not gonna happen if it ever does for quite some time  
  
Lena: hey I was only joking  
  
Christi: you know what she's like Iris, you don't have to take it so personally  
  
Iris: yeah I know  
  
Jennifer: what's wrong Iris? You don't sound like yourself today  
  
Iris: it's nothing, so like what do ya want to do today?  
  
Jennifer: well we can go to my house my mom's going to do some baking so we can help her out and maybe get to lick the spoon  
  
Iris: no I don't feel like doing that  
  
Christi: okay, maybe my mom can take us to the mall and we can buy that SQUALL or RINOA doll we've all been saving up for  
  
Iris: no I guess I don't want to do that too  
  
Lena: I know, we can go see that new Cetra exhibit with my mommy  
  
Iris: no maybe later  
  
Jennifer: Iris what is wrong? You'll usually be the first to do any of those things  
  
Iris: I guess I'm not feeling well that's all  
  
Christi: Iris that's not the only problem is it? You can tell us we're your friends  
  
Lena: Yeah like if you can't trust us who can ya?  
  
Iris: well okay, it wasn't until recently I don't know what but I feel there's something missing in my life   
  
Jennifer: something missing?  
  
Iris: yeah but I don't know what it is I know maybe my daddy knows  
  
Christi: Iris I noticed something you seem to do everything with your dad and only him  
  
Iris: are you saying that I should spend time with someone else?  
  
Lena: well don't you have a mommy? Like when I can't spend time with daddy like when he has'ta work my mommy takes care of me  
  
Iris: well Auntie Tifa takes care of me, when dad has to work doesn't that make her my mommy?  
  
Christi: NO!!! ANYONE BUT HER!!!   
  
*Everyone stares at Christi*  
  
Christi: sorry I kinda overreacted, Iris does you Auntie Tifa live with your daddy?  
  
Iris: well no  
  
Christi: than she's not your mommy she just baby-sits you  
  
Iris: than I guess I don't have a mommy  
  
Jennifer: you don't have a mom? Than who takes you places?  
  
Iris: well my daddy does  
  
Lena: who makes you really yummy treats?  
  
Iris: my daddy does  
  
Christi: who tucks you in at night and tells you stories and sings you songs when you can't sleep?  
  
Iris: my daddy does those things too  
  
Lena: woah Iris your lucky I wish my daddy can do all those things but the last time he tried to cook anything he nearly set the kitchen on fire  
  
Iris: maybe that is what's missing in my life, maybe it's because I don't have a mommy, but why don't I have a mom and everyone else does?  
  
Lena: maybe a man with a gold chocobo swept her off her feet and took her when you were only a baby  
  
*Everyone stares at Lena*  
  
Lena: what?  
  
Jennifer: maybe your dad knows, Iris but was keeping this a secret from you  
  
Iris: but why would he want to do that? Daddy tells me everything  
  
Christi: maybe he's doing it cause he doesn't want you to be sad sometimes when my parents have a sad secret they don't tell me like when KUPO my pet moogle died they didn't want to tell me  
  
Jennifer: but Christi how did you know?  
  
Christi: well KUPO sleeping for a very long time isn't a very believable excuse  
  
Iris: well maybe I never had a mommy to begin with  
  
Jennifer: Iris what's your middle name?  
  
Iris: uummm Gainsborough, why?  
  
Jennifer: well that sounds like it could have been you mother's maiden name, most girls are named after their mother in some shape or form so she must have existed besides that's just ridiculous everyone must have had a mother in some point of their lives  
  
Iris: maybe your right *starts to run off* Thanks guys I'm going to go home right now and ask daddy about mommy  
  
Jennifer: there she goes  
  
Lena: so like what do you want to do now?  
  
Christi: wanna go with my mom to the mall?  
  
Jennifer and Lena: okay  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Why don't I have a mommy?  
  
We now are taken to the Cloud residence, Nibelhaim the same scene, the same home where the story Sleeping Beauty took place. Cloud Strife usually dwells here when he's not at work and is always prepared to answer any questions that his daughter might have but today the question she has might be able to be answered so easily even for Cloud.  
  
*We see Cloud sitting at home playing a game of solitaire (lately he's been playing that a lot) just than his own daughter runs in*   
  
Cloud: now where was that 3 of clubs? I saw it somewhere  
  
Iris: hi daddy  
  
Cloud: oh hello Iris, why aren't you playing with your friends  
  
Iris: well I was going to but daddy I want to ask you something  
  
Cloud: okay you can ask me anything  
  
Iris: daddy...this problem has only bothered me recently but why don't I have a mommy? Like where is she?  
  
Cloud:.......  
  
Iris: daddy?   
  
Cloud: Iris hon? Can you please go to your room for a minute?  
  
Iris: am I in trouble? Did I say the wrong thing? I'm sorry daddy.  
  
Cloud: no don't worry Iris you're not in trouble I just need time to find the right words.  
  
Iris: okay *leaves*  
  
Cloud: I was hoping this day would never come, the day Iris would ask who her mom is. I don't think I can answer that question for her what can I say? That hey your mother willingly got stabbed in the back so she can save this very planet? I can't tell her that her mother's dead, that the only thing alive is her memory I can't tell her any of these things I don't want her to carry the same emotional pain that I have. However than again, she may only be six years old but she seems like she's all grown up, Iris please stop growing up so fast I want to be your father some more.  
  
*Meanwhile in Iris' room*  
  
Iris: I wonder why daddy sent me to my room? Maybe what he's going to tell me about mommy is bad, maybe he's just trying to think of a way to tell me nicely that mommy doesn't love me or something. That has got to be it he's trying to tell me that mommy never loved me and left me when I was born, why does mommy not love me? Did she not want me? Oh I wish I could have heard what she had to say about me  
  
???: (If she had spoken to you, she would have told you that she loves you and she hasn't been more proud having you as a daughter)  
  
Iris: HUH??!! WHO SAID THAT??!!  
  
???: (I did, Iris you are part of the very few that can hear my voice, your mother was able to and her mother before her)  
  
Iris: w-who are you? Why are you speaking in my head?  
  
???: (I am the giver of life, the watcher of all my children that dwell, child I am the Planet itself)  
  
Iris: The Planet? No way, no one can speak to the Planet unless you are an Ancient or whatever it was called I even learned that in school  
  
Planet: (there were more things that you father kept a secret from you besides the true identity of your mother, like your true heritage for example, you Iris are and always will be a Cetra and so will your children after you)  
  
Iris: a Cetra? But if you can talk to me why did you choose now to speak to me?  
  
Planet: (Your mother was the very same age when she asked me that, I couldn't speak to you before because I felt you were not ready to listen to me. Now that you want to learn about your mother, you have a sudden sense of maturity and I feel you will want to listen)  
  
Iris: wow I bet you can tell everything about mommy, but I feel that I want my daddy to tell me about mommy if that's okay with you  
  
Planet: (that's understandable, you want the person the closest to you to tell you and I'm sure he can tell you even better than I can ever but is there anything else you would want to learn?)  
  
Iris: there is actually, can you tell me about mommy's, I mean our race? Why did daddy keep it a secret from me?  
  
Planet: (Your race the Cetra lived quite a long time ago, they were a peaceful race that liked to move from place to place like nomads. However some did not want to move and stayed in one area and in time you might say forgot who they were, those people were your father's ancestors. Anyway you and your mother's ancestors kept learning more about their own magical properties and grew stronger, unfortunately an evil parasitic being that called itself Jenova came and threatened the peace. The almost all the Cetra were wiped out but they succeeded in defeating Jenova for the time being. However many years later and just before you were born, Jenova came back. Due to the greed of an evil corporation they actually tried to use it for their own twisted and selfish needs, not even for one second knowing who or what they were dealing with, and from doing so they created an evil being named Sephroith)  
  
Iris: S-Sephroith? (Why does that name sound so familiar?)  
  
Planet: (yes I'm not even sure myself how he really came to be evil, whether he went insane on his own or was manipulated by Jenova but he had plans that made any threat in the past seem small, he summoned something called METEOR. It was his plan to use it to damage me and when I was wounded, he was to feed off of my life force and become as powerful as a god, if that happened no living thing could exist)  
  
Iris: that how was he stopped?   
  
Planet: (your mother at the time was the only remaining Cetra, and thus the only one who could stop METEOR. She was the only one who could summon HOLY the only thing that can destroy the effects of METEOR, but before she realized what she had to do she fell in love with your father and they had you)  
  
Iris: did they get married?  
  
Planet: (no they never had the chance, for when your mother was summoning HOLY, Sephroith knew of the threat she would have made on his plans and attacked her, your mother didn't survive, but not before she summoned HOLY and foiled Sephroith's plans. Your father also defeated Sephroith himself and after it was all finished your father vowed to always watch you for her)  
  
Iris: so does daddy really love me? Or is he doing it because he wants to do it for mother?  
  
Planet: (do not doubt his love for you, he loves you just as much as he loves your mother)   
  
Iris: so why did he keep this a secret from me?   
  
Planet: (He was afraid, he feared that you would one day when evil returned you would grow up with the knowledge. He was afraid you would make the same sacrifice your mother did and never wanted it to happen, so he felt that if you did not know you would not do it. However do not hate you father for this he was doing it for he loves you and is trying to protect you)  
  
Iris: no I don't hate him and I'll never will, I never realized that he went through life bearing this type of pain, he always seems so happy tell me does mommy love daddy as much as he loves her?  
  
Planet: (yes, she still does now and forever)  
  
Iris: I'm glad  
  
*Just than Iris can hear her father calling her*  
  
Iris: COMING DAD!!!! Well I guess my father wants to talk to me  
  
Planet: (very well child, go and learn about your past with your father and Iris never forget who you are)  
  
Iris: I won't you can count on that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Mommy through the eyes of others  
  
Cloud: well Iris, are you ready to listen about your mother?  
  
Iris: YEAH!!!!  
  
Cloud: okay I was thinking....  
  
*Just than than the phone rings*  
  
Cloud: *picks it up* hello? Yeah, you want me at the office? I kinda have something important to do with my daughter so can't you get someone else? No huh? Well what happens if I just say no I don't want to? Uh-huh, that serious huh? Okay I'll do it but just this once but NEVER do this again, got it? Good I'm glad we're at an understanding. You want me at the office in half an hour? I think I can handle that *hangs up the phone*  
  
Iris: who was it daddy?  
  
Cloud: Iris the office called and apparently they need someone for a so-called important project, now if I had the choice I would refuse. However the boss thinks it's so important that I'll lose my job if I don't go, Iris I'm sorry I can't tell you today  
  
Iris: aaaawwww  
  
Cloud: I know I'm really sorry (unfortunately the job I have pays well to support Iris and myself if I was living alone I would have refused easily but I'm not I got to take that someone is living with me into consideration.) I'll tell you tomorrow and I will not let you down  
  
Iris: okay daddy  
  
Cloud: well looks like I'm going to have to call a baby sitter *dials a number on the phone*  
  
*A few minutes later in Wutai*  
  
Cloud: I'm sorta glad you can take care of her on such short notice, are you sure your going to be okay?  
  
Yuffie: hey no prob, the kid and I get along just fine, don't we?  
  
Iris: YEAH!!!!  
  
Cloud: well, I better get to work, see you later honey  
  
Iris: bye daddy *hugs him*  
  
*Cloud leaves*  
  
Yuffie: so kid, what would you like to do? Go to a movie? Look at hot guys? "Borrow" some materia  
  
Iris: maybe later, Auntie Yuffie? Can I ask you something?  
  
Yuffie: shoot  
  
Iris: you knew my mother almost as well as daddy does, can you tell me something about her?  
  
Yuffie: your mother huh? Well kid your asking the wrong person no one knew your mother better than your own father, Iris but what I can tell you is she was a kind and sweet woman and she was a really good friend to me. I remember the time I was a selfish brat thinking of no one but myself, in fact I remember the time I joined the group and was talking to her this one time...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Aeris: so why do you steal materia, Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: I just want to, okay?  
  
Aeris: well I think you do it because no one actually gives you your own materia so I went out and got you this *gives Yuffie a wrapped box*  
  
Yuffie: huh? What's this?  
  
Aeris: just open it and see  
  
Yuffie: *opens the box* OH MY GAWD!!!! A MATERIA KIT!!!!!  
  
Aeris: *smiles* yep I got it just this afternoon  
  
Yuffie: thank you Aeris, no ones ever given me something I usually have to borrow it  
  
Aeris: yeah well, you now have some for yourself who knows maybe you can fully master them all  
  
Yuffie: I wish I can give you something in return  
  
Aeris: I don't need anything  
  
Yuffie: come on, I use that look all the time you're hiding something or is it a someone?  
  
Aeris: *blushes* well I have a crush on Cloud  
  
Yuffie: I KNEW IT!!!!  
  
Aeris: yeah but I should ignore any feelings I have for him, he's already taken  
  
Yuffie: but whom?  
  
Aeris: Tifa, aren't they an item?  
  
Yuffie: girl, you got it all wrong Tifa is oogling over Cloud just as much as the next girl, in fact if I wasn't already taken I'll probably chase after him too  
  
Aeris: you have a boyfriend?  
  
Yuffie: well okay technically no but once he realizes me we'll be a item you'll see. However the point is that I think you should go for it and make him realize that your available and don't hesitate or your gonna lose your opportunity  
  
Aeris: I don't know, what about Tifa? What happens if he likes her more? What about my old boyfriend, Zack? Wouldn't this be cheating on him?  
  
Yuffie: listen, do you still love Zack?  
  
Aeris: well, when I think about it I guess the feelings aren't there anymore and all I can think about is Cloud  
  
Yuffie: good than you won't cheat on him if there's nothing there. Second as for the Tifa thing I think you should as least try, if he loves you great but if he doesn't than as that great poet said it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all  
  
Aeris: okay I'll give it a shot, thanks Yuffie   
  
*End flashback*  
  
Iris: WOW!!! Did she really do and say all that?  
  
Yuffie: every word, I'll never forget her she was a great friend. Now Iris you wanna go take a walk? Just to see what's going on in Wutai?  
  
Iris: okay  
  
*And so the two go takes a walk in the streets they run into a very familiar face*  
  
Iris: hey Auntie Yuffie, isn't that, Uncle Vincent? Huh? Auntie Yuffie? Where'd ya go?  
  
*Sees Yuffie in an alley muttering something to herself*  
  
Yuffie: OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD IT'S HIM!!!!!  
  
Iris: who? Uncle Vincent? Oh, I get it you like him  
  
Yuffie: yeah okay, so you know my secret yes I do like him oh man what can I do? I never felt so nervous, what if he doesn't like me the way I like him?  
  
Iris: why don't you be yourself and find out?  
  
Yuffie: your right I shouldn't try and like him just because he's a tall, dark and totally gorgeous hunk, *regains herself* but I should get to know him that way it'll benefit the both of us, okay let's go  
  
*The two walk over to Vincent*  
  
Iris: hello Uncle Vincent  
  
Yuffie: h-h-hi Vincent  
  
Vincent: hello Yuffie, Little one  
  
Iris: hey!! Who're your calling little? I'm already six moving on to seven  
  
Vincent: *chuckles a bit* my apologies, shall I call you Lady Strife? Or maybe Lady Iris?  
  
Iris: Lady Iris sounds good  
  
Vincent: all right than, Lady Iris  
  
Yuffie: s-s-so what brings you to Wutai, Vincent?  
  
Vincent: oh I'm looking for this and that, and as well I'm on a date someone just asked me out  
  
Yuffie: A WHAT??!!! WITH WHOM??!!!  
  
Iris: *trying to change the topic* so Uncle Vincent did you know my mother as well?  
  
Vincent: not as well as your father....  
  
Iris: I already heard that before, I know can you tell me something about her?  
  
Vincent: well not much I didn't personally get to know her as your father did but I can tell you something why I remember when...  
  
*Flashback at Cloud and Co's campsite*  
  
Vincent:.....Lucrecia there has not been a day that I have not thought about you and how much I failed you I promise whatever I do I will make up for what I did and than some...Lucrecia, how long have you been standing there?  
  
Aeris: long enough, Vincent you put yourself through too much  
  
Vincent: easy for you to say, at least you didn't let down someone you loved  
  
Aeris: Vincent, I don't know where Lucrecia may be but I'm sure she loves you and hasn't forgotten you  
  
Vincent: I hope your right but it's all my fault  
  
Aeris: what is?  
  
Vincent: if I had told Lucrecia that I loved her or told her that Hojo was an evil man maybe she wouldn't have married him or had Sephroith who's damaging this very Planet  
  
Aeris: that is a big what if, Vincent you can't change the past and you just wanted her to be happy, we must accept what happened in our lives and live our destinies to it's very end no matter how frightening it is  
  
Vincent: you sound like you know something Aeris, what is it?  
  
Aeris: nothing that needs to be explain right now just tell Cloud, Vincent that I said I want him to be happy and if anything should ever happen I'll always love him  
  
Vincent: what do you mean by that?  
  
Aeris: oh I said too much *runs into the tent*  
  
Vincent:.....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Vincent: (did she know? Did she know what was going to happen to her? That explains why she said that)  
  
Iris: wow, the more I know about mother the more I actually want to meet her.   
  
*Just than Tifa enters*  
  
Tifa: hi guys  
  
Vincent: oh here's my date  
  
Yuffie: YOUR DATING TIFA??!!!!  
  
Tifa: you don't have to yell Yuffie, yes I am. Can't stay single forever  
  
Iris: hi Auntie Tifa I'm asking people about what they know about mommy do you have that you can tell me?  
  
Tifa: *grows a little sad* no I don't, I should be the last person you should ask anything about your mother  
  
Iris: aaawww why?  
  
Tifa: please just don't ask me, it's because, it's because I...well I just can't tell you I'm sorry, please Vincent can you take me someplace?  
  
Vincent: all right *turns and leaves*  
  
Yuffie: NOT WITHOUT ME!!!!! *grabs Iris' hand and follows them*  
  
Vincnt: I guess we're going to have a little company so where to Tifa? Tifa?  
  
Tifa: (I remember I was really good friend's with Aeris but when that day happened it all changed I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for being so cruel to Aeris. I wish she were here so I can tell her that I'm sorry I didn't want to make an enemy with her. I can't tell her daughter any of my ill thoughts I remember that day when...)  
  
*Flashback: after Cloud and Aeris' date and a little before Aeris told Cloud that she was pregnant with Iris*  
  
Doctor: I have run some tests and they do prove positive, congratulations Ms Gainsborough, your going to be a mother  
  
Aeris: *grows really happy* seriously?  
  
Doctor: yep, so I guess you can go home and tell your husband the good news  
  
*Aeris leaves the hospital*  
  
Aeris: (and I'm not even married to him, but maybe when I tell him this could strengthen our relationship. I can't believe that I have within me the final hope for the Cetra race and I did it with the man I love too but the question is how do I tell him the news?)  
  
*However during all of this Tifa was listening to the conversation*  
  
Tifa: HOW DARE SHE!!!!!  
  
*Tifa than confronts Aeris later*  
  
Tifa: YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Aeris: what are you talking about?  
  
Tifa: I overheard your conversation at the hospital I know what you did that few days with Cloud, how dare you!!! You knew very well I was in love with Cloud why did you take him away from me? YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SEDUCE HIM, DIDN'T YOU??!!  
  
Aeris: Tifa, you got me all wrong I didn't seduce him, Tifa I'm sorry we kept this a secret from you but me and Cloud we're in love but we didn't want to tell anyone  
  
Tifa: OUT OF ALL THE GUYS YOU HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH, YOU HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!!  
  
Aeris: look I know your very upset I'm sorry you feel this way but I love Cloud, I realized that now. I don't want to abandon any feelings just because someone tells me I can't love him due to the fact they already are. I love him and I want to always be with him, maybe Tifa you don't really love Cloud because you don't know when to let him go. I hope you can forgive me one day Tifa, I don't want to be your enemy I want to be your friend *leaves*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tifa: (she was right every word of it, I don't know when to let go. I thought when I was young Cloud would always be the one for me, but I was wrong I should have been supportive of their love and not be so bitter she must really hate me now)  
  
Iris: Auntie Tifa? What's wrong? You look so sad  
  
Vincent: yes tell me what's wrong  
  
Tifa: it's nothing really, (Iris your such a great kid I remember the first day I saw you)  
  
*Flashback after the incident of METEOR, Cloud was visiting where Elmyra was temporary residing due to Midgar's destruction*  
  
Tifa: Cloud what are we doing here?  
  
Cloud: you know you didn't have to come  
  
Tifa: yeah I know but I'm curious why you visiting Elmyra  
  
Cloud: well to pay my respects and to pick up someone...  
  
Tifa: huh?  
  
*Cloud enters the house and a few minutes later steps outside carrying a 1 year old Iris*  
  
Cloud: Tifa, I'd like you to meet my daughter Iris Gainsborough Strife.  
  
Tifa: *jaw drops* y-your daughter? How? How did she survive?  
  
Cloud: huh? Tifa you knew?  
  
Tifa: yes Cloud I did, I'm also extremely sorry Aeris told me that the two of you were in love and when I heard she was carrying your child I just snapped at her. I hope you can forgive me  
  
Cloud: Tifa, you'll always be my friend and there will be no other person I trust more but you have to understand that I love Aeris with all my heart and I still do this is the final legacy that Aeris has left me. I'll mourn for her for the rest of my life but I will raise our daughter into a kind, beautiful young woman that Aeris was and shall always be in my heart.  
  
Tifa: so you didn't tell me, how did she survive? I don't remember nine months passing that fast  
  
Cloud: well just shortly after Aeris told me she was pregnant, her mother her real mother came to us and we were sent to the Promised Land where time moved faster there. We actually spent a year there but to this time it seemed like a few minutes  
  
Tifa: oh *smiles* she has her mother's eyes  
  
Cloud: yeah would you like to hold her?  
  
Tifa: me?  
  
Cloud: yeah just be gentle that's what Aeris taught me how to hold her  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tifa: (and when I saw you smiling at me I knew we were going to get along just fine I hoped helping to take care of you would help clear my soul of the wrong I did to your mother and you know what? I feel so much better I did do it I know I'll never replace your real mother Iris but you've been like a real daughter to me, thank you for giving me that chance)  
  
Iris: Auntie Tifa?  
  
Tifa: huh? Oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts so Vincent shall we continue that date? Vincent?  
  
*Notices that during all that time she was lost in her thoughts Vincent has already started a happy conversation with Yuffie and it looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon*  
  
Tifa: *smiles* oh well I did take too long, guess it wasn't meant to be, oh *looks at her watch* gee it's almost 5:30 your father should be here for you in a few minutes come I'll take you to him  
  
Iris: okay  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Today is at its end, what will tomorrow bring?  
  
*Back at Cloud Strife residence a few minutes later*  
  
Cloud: hi Iris how was your day?  
  
Iris: it was really cool  
  
Cloud: okay like I promised I'll tell you about your mother   
  
Iris: you don't need to I know what she was like and I'm glad she was so cool but what I really want to know about is what the real her was like  
  
Cloud: well not even I can answer that I unfortunately didn't get to know her that well but I think I know someone who can answer your question  
  
Iris: who?  
  
Cloud: well I can't tell you right now but Iris we're going to visit the very place you were born.   
  
Iris: where?  
  
Cloud: the Promised Land  
  
Iris: I WAS BORN THERE??!! COOL!!!!!! I READ ABOUT THAT PLACE IN SCHOOL!!! IS IT REALLY AS BEAUTIFUL AS I READ ABOUT?!  
  
Cloud: yep your really going to like it there the person who can tell you lives there  
  
Iris: oh I can hardly wait  
  
Cloud: okay but first go to sleep we're going to have a long day tomorrow  
  
Iris: okay good night daddy *leaves*  
  
Cloud: good night honey   
  
*After Cloud makes sure Iris was asleep Cloud visits the oh so familiar bookcase passage to meet a very familiar person*  
  
Cloud: hello again my love, how was your day? Mine was really annoying I wanted to tell Iris about you but the damn office called me down well tomorrow we're going to the Promised Land, to see your mother Ifalna and show Iris more about her wonderful mom. Aeris I love you and those feelings have never changed I hope one day you can come back to me, good bye my love *leans over and kisses her* I'll see you again  
  
*Cloud turned and left but like before something happened if he had turned around he might have seen his lover crack a pretty smile*  
  
*Meanwhile in a dark place a lone man talks to his "master" the ghost of Sephroith himself!!*  
  
???: Lord Sephroith everything is going according to plan and your return to this Planet shall be assured  
  
Sephroith: good with the child still living she poses a great threat to me but the moment she is dead nothing will be able to stop me not even Cloud  
  
???: my lord with all due respect, why do you worry over a mere child? She is seems too young to be a real problem to you  
  
Sephroith: true but the child has an unimaginable power dwelling within her, the mix of Cetra blood and the blood of the hero has made a powerful combination even at her age she still might pose a threat and I'm not taking any chances. Last time her mother was able to stop my plan for I underestimated her. I won't restart my plans until the final living Cetra is dead, understood?  
  
???: yes my lord, when Cloud Strife and his daughter comes and visit the child shall not leave alive but what about her father? He will pose a very great threat in the assassination and I know I can't beat him in a fight  
  
Sephroith: just listen to me very carefully I know his weaknesses he won't be a problem if you follow my advice  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Will Cloud and Iris be able to survive this fiendish plot? What about Aeris, despite her being dead why does she show signs of life? Find out in part 2 of I Love You Always Mommy  
  
I'm sorry I've got to conclude it here but this story was originally supposed to be a one part story but it is longer than I thought so I have to split it in two. When I'm done writing this story I think I'm going to start writing a series based on Iris and her friends oh and don't try and convince me I'm already convinced to start writing it, well peace :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Story continues

I'll love you always mommy- part 2  
  
*Groan*, do I really have to keep saying this? I guess I have to as long as there's lawyers that want to sue little ol' me in this world. Anyway I still don't own Final Fantasy VII and/or it's characters and locations, the only character that I do own is Iris Gainsborough Strife, Cloud and Aeris' amazing daughter who like or not will be in my future writings.  
  
Iris' friends and several other characters I also do not own, as I said before in the last chapter, I am only borrowing the names of my reviewers for being so nice to me and helping me reach this stage of writing.  
  
I dedicate this story to my usual readers and to anyone else, who is interested in reading it, I also dedicate this story to great Aeris/Cloud fan, Aeris Strife who like me is a Canadian, I always appreciate another Canadian reader. :)  
  
Oh yeah I decided to add something new in most of my stories and add a Final Fantasy-like battle system into it, just to add more authentic feel for Final Fantasy in my story.   
  
Now on to the story:  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1: A Fight and forgiveness between friends  
  
The last time we left Iris, she was going into a personal depression. She always felt something was missing in her life, she than discovers what it was, her own mother. She than learns from a few of her father's friends the very special person that she was, however the knowledge only left her in a great curiosity to learn more, today she is going to visit the place of her own birth the Promised Land. However the dark forces are growing what is going to happen?  
  
*Scene starts in Nibelheim, Iris is hanging out with her friends*  
  
Iris: I'm telling you my mommy was the coolest, she was kind, very smart and she always placed others before she considered herself.  
  
Lena: yeah suuuuuure Iris, you can come to all that conclusions of that all by what people tell you, next thing you'll be telling us that your mother was a Cetra  
  
Iris: but she was  
  
Lena: riiiiiight, Iris we believe you don't we?  
  
Christi: not sure, like Iris you usually never lie to us like this before so I'm not sure whether your telling the truth or not  
  
Jennifer: I believe you Iris  
  
Lena: well I don't, no offense Iris but like it's a lot to take in for a person to not exist one day and suddenly you act like you personally know her it's kinda weird  
  
Iris: I guess your right, but my daddy promised to take me to where I was born today to show me more of my mother's past and history  
  
Jennifer: yeah that reminds me, we like know so much about you but we don't know things like this, so where were you born?  
  
Iris: well.....I want to tell you but you will all laugh at me  
  
Jennifer: come on we won't, were you born in Junon?  
  
Iris: no  
  
Christi: Kalm?  
  
Iris: no  
  
Lena: Costa Del Sol?  
  
Iris: well daddy has a villa there but no  
  
Lena: than where?  
  
Iris: daddy told me.....I was born in the Promised Lands  
  
*the three friends all look at Iris in shock*  
  
Iris: you can start laughing at me now  
  
Jennifer: did he really tell you that you were born there?  
  
Iris: yes, oh no...I promised I was not supposed to tell anyone that  
  
Lena: I think your making that up, your not really born there  
  
Iris: I was so, if my daddy told me I was than I am  
  
Lena: yeah right, if your daddy told you that you related to chocobos you'd believe that  
  
Iris: you take that back!!!!  
  
Lena: make me  
  
Iris: ggggrrrrrr  
  
(Battle Mode)  
Iris- lv 1 HP 100 MP 0  
Lena- lv 1 HP 90 MP 0  
  
Iris: take that back!!!!! Your so mean Lena!!!!!  
  
(Iris attacks, Lena damaged 10 HP)  
  
Lena: ow, hey quit it Iris  
  
(Lena attacks, Iris damaged 9 HP)  
  
Jennifer: LENA!!! IRIS!!!!! STOP THIS!!!! Your friends  
  
(End Battle mode)  
  
  
Iris: your right...I'm sorry Lena  
  
Lena: it's okay, but I never knew you could throw a punch like that Iris  
  
Iris: neither did I, daddy always told me that I should never fight  
  
Lena: I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun of what your daddy but I couldn't help it  
  
Iris: maybe I can convince daddy to take us all there  
  
*Cloud enters*  
  
Cloud: take you all where, honey?  
  
Iris: daddy you promised me that you were going to take me to the Promise Land, can I take my best friends too?  
  
Cloud: Iris, you didn't tell them  
  
Iris: I'm sorry but it kinda slipped, but can I take them too? *makes puppy eyes* PWEESE? They won't tell anyone else and I want to show them  
  
Cloud: how can I resist that look? Okay, I guess they can come along IF their parents say it's okay  
  
Lena, Christi and Jenn: YAY!!!!  
  
*a few hours later, on the Highwind*  
  
Cloud: thank you, for taking us there, Cid  
  
Cid: no problem Cloud but did you have to also bring Iris' little entourage?  
  
Cloud: well she kinda convinced me  
  
Cid: I'm telling ya kid, your letting your own daughter push you around  
  
Cloud: perhaps your right but she always means well *smiles at her as she is playing on the deck* she reminds me so much of her mother, the way she looks, the way she always give people hope  
  
Cid: dammit, Cloud you gotta one day forget about her and continue with your life, you know more than anyone else I hate seeing you as a wreck  
  
Cloud: I don't know what to do anymore Cid, I just don't know  
  
Cid: hey something troubling ya?  
  
Cloud: well it's just that...  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Iris: it was so cool that your parents said yes you can come along but tell me how were you able to tell them without telling them where we were going?  
  
Jennifer: well I told mine that we were going to the Gold Saucer  
  
Christi: I told mine we were going to the mall  
  
Lena: I told mine we were going to the museum  
  
Iris: that's great  
  
Jennifer: what do you think the Promised Land is like?  
  
Iris: well I don't remember what it's like, the last time I was there I was only a baby  
  
Christi: but I bet it's gonna be cool  
  
Iris: yeah and we're going to see it together as we are friends, forever  
  
*Scene back to Cid and Cloud*  
  
Cid: so you keep dreamin' that Iris gets killed each and every time?  
  
Cloud: yes, normally I wouldn't worry but the dream is so real, I never felt this way ever since Aeris...  
  
Cid: kid it's only a dream, they don't mean anything  
  
Cloud: I hope your right, Cid but  
  
Cid: but what? Do you doubt me? When was the last time I wrong?  
  
Cloud: do you want that alphabetically or chronologically?   
  
Cid: well still I feel that what your worrying about is just plain stupid  
  
Cloud: I REALLY hope your right Cid...  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Reunion   
  
*The scene is outside the Forgotten Continent*  
  
Cloud: wait for us Cid, we won't be gone for more than a few minutes   
  
Cid: how can you visit another world in only a few minutes  
  
Cloud: I'd try and explain but I think that might do more harm than good just wait here, *turns to the children* well let's go kids  
  
*After going through the temple to it's main shrine, (yep folks we all know what happened here)*  
  
Cloud:.....we're here now all we do now is wait  
  
Iris: is something wrong, daddy?  
  
Cloud: no it's nothing, nothing at all  
  
Jennifer: *whispers* wow your daddy doesn't seem to like being here  
  
Christi: *whispers* especially in this room in particular  
  
Lena: *whispers* what do you suppose happened here?  
  
Iris: *whispers* I'm not sure, but I know it's something not good, father won't tell me if I ask him so I'll ask the Planet later  
  
Jennifer: ask the Planet?  
  
Iris: I'll explain later  
  
*just than a bright light fills the area*  
  
Voice: it has been awhile Cloud  
  
Cloud: too long, Ifalna  
  
Ifalna: (have you come for a visit?)  
  
Cloud: yes, I brought my daughter and her friends, I want to show Iris her race  
  
Ifalna: (Iris, my it has been six years since I last her in your time of course)  
  
Cloud: in your time it should have been longer  
  
Ifalna: (yes, it has been a very long time, I'll take you here just wait)  
  
Cloud: okay  
  
*There is another flash and this time the group is taken to the Promised Land*  
  
Christi: okay, what just happened?  
  
Jennifer: where are we?  
  
Iris: are we? Daddy?  
  
Cloud: yes, this is the Promised Land, you where you were born here in that town  
  
*Iris takes a good look at the place it is a clean and filled with vegetation and flowers, there is a small town where there are people chatting happily amoung each other*  
  
Iris: wow...this place is more beautiful than I thought, so where are we going first?  
  
Cloud: to meet a relative of ours  
  
*Cloud than leads the girls into the town, past several houses, stores until finally they reach a very bigger pretty white house*  
  
Cloud: *knocks on the door*  
  
*The door opens and Ifalna stands before them, she looks very much like a wiser version of Aeris she hasn't aged ever since her own death*  
  
Ifalna: Cloud, is that my favorite son-in-law?  
  
Cloud: I see you haven't lost your own charming demeanor, Ifalna usually the mothers HATE their sons in laws   
  
Ifalna: how can I hate you? You looked after my daughter very well, gave our race another chance to live and saved this Planet...so where is that daughter of yours I haven't seen in awhile?   
  
Cloud: over here *calls Iris and her friends over* Ifalna, this is Iris, *points to Iris* and these are her friends Jennifer, Christi and Lena  
  
Ifalna: *smiles* oh my, you've grown up to be more like your mother than I had thought  
  
Cloud: Iris this is your Grandmother, Ifalna Gast  
  
Lena: *whispers* she looks WAY too young to look like a grandmother  
  
*That response earned an elbow to the chest by Iris*  
  
Lena: heh heh sorry  
  
Ifalna: well before we get to introductions let me show you to your rooms  
  
Cloud: rooms? No we aren't staying THAT long  
  
Ifalna: nonsense your guests here and for not helping you that would be really rude, follow me, my husband and I will take you there  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Can We Ever Forgive Ourselves For the Past?  
  
*After everyone got settled in, Iris and her friends are all sitting in the kitchen listening to Ifalna, Cloud is not there he is brooding in his room*  
  
Iris: so you are my mother's mom?  
  
Ifalna: that's right  
  
Iris: than what about my other Grandmother back on the Planet?  
  
Ifalna: yes her, Elmyra Gainsborough is your foster grandmother she took care of your mother when...I passed on  
  
Iris: that is so sad, it must have been hard to give her up wasn't it?  
  
Ifalna: yes it was, but I know I did the right thing well I'm going to go check on your father *gets up and leaves*  
  
Iris: she must have went through a lot and suffered so many types of pain I feel really sorry for her  
  
Planet: (she did went through a lot but she had no regrets, she did it for the love of her daughter and she would have done it again if it meant protecting her, your mother wanted to do the very same thing regarding you)  
  
Iris: oh hi Planet   
  
Jennifer: Planet?  
  
Christi: who are you talking to Iris?  
  
Iris: the Planet, The Planet can speak to me in my mind that's why only I can hear it  
  
Lena: wow your so lucky Iris, you can hear what the Planet says what's it telling you now?  
  
Iris: about my mother and her mother, so is this a family thing? Like grandmother sacrificed herself so that my mommy can live and my mommy sacrificed herself so I can live, will I ever need to do the same thing?  
  
Planet: (when you are a mother you will find out but if you share the same heart as they do you will know that you will do anything for your family)  
  
Iris: please Planet, I had a question to ask you earlier, why does daddy hate going to the Forgotten Capital so much?  
  
Planet: (that was the place were your mother died at the hands of Sephiroth)  
  
Iris: so that's why, but why is he still so sad about it, hasn't he overcome his sadness?, like he always seems so happy  
  
Planet: (no, your father still has an enormous sadness in his heart....the reason why is because your father hasn't forgiven himself for the past)  
  
*As Iris and the Planet talked (with Iris' friends all asking what's happening) Ifalna has reached Cloud's room*  
  
Ifalna: so how is he, Henry?  
  
Professor Gast: all he does is sit there, I've never seen anyone so depressed in my life  
  
Ifalna: I'll talk to him *Ifalna enters Cloud's room* Cloud, are you going to sit there all day?  
  
Cloud:....  
  
Ifalna: now come don't you have ANYTHING to say?  
  
Cloud: no  
  
Ifalna: well you said something at least that's a start, anyway Cloud something is really troubling you, I can see through your mask of happiness you seem to put on every time you are with Iris   
  
Cloud: what makes you so sure?  
  
Ifalna: Cloud I'm your mother-in-law if I can't sense how your feeling than I'm not fit to mother anyone aren't I? Now please tell me your problems   
  
Cloud: very well, it's about Aeris  
  
Ifalna: is that all?   
  
Cloud: no that's only part of the reason, seeing you again just reminds me so much of Aeris, heck you even look like her and I miss her a lot  
  
Ifalna: *laughs* Cloud, the Planet tells me news everyday on how your doing when I ask, EVERYTHING seems to remind you of Aeris  
  
Cloud: *blushes* okay you just remind me more of Aeris than anything else, *becomes serious* but you are so full of life, always happy just like Aeris was but now every time I see her it seems so weird because she's not. I always ask myself what would have happened if I was stronger?  
  
Ifalna: why is that?  
  
Cloud: well Sephiroth wouldn't have been able to toy with me and I would have been able to get to her in time and she would have still been alive, but I am so weak even today   
  
Ifalna: Cloud what happened was not your fault you couldn't have prevented the events that happened and besides Aeris willingly sacrificed herself for you, Iris and everyone on the Planet. While I'm not a fan of her decision myself I respect it, besides she did it so you can be happy what would she have said when she sees you now?  
  
Cloud: maybe she can tell me how much of a loser I am and how I can't keep my promises  
  
Ifalna: your not even close Cloud  
  
Cloud: sigh, I wish Aeris was still with me she always seemed to know more things than I did  
  
Ifalna: tell me Cloud what are you waiting for?  
  
Cloud: huh?  
  
Ifalna: you didn't build an alter for my daughter in your own home and every night tell her the events of your day for nothing, so tell me what are you waiting for?  
  
Cloud: how did you know about that? Oh right the Planet right, I'm not sure what your question means  
  
Ifalna: take time to think about it, than tell me okay?  
  
Cloud: *in a playful whiny tone* yes ma  
  
Ifalna: *playfully punches him and laughs* now that's the mood I want to see you in  
  
Cloud: I have to admit I feel much better, thank you  
  
Ifalna: that's what mothers are for Cloud  
  
Cloud: so what's up with you?  
  
Ifalna: well the people here decided to vote for a mayor and apparently asked me to run   
  
Cloud: and what did you say?  
  
Ifalna: well I said I'll think about it  
  
Cloud: I think you should you really are deserving of the role  
  
Ifalna: well I'm not going to these things without a little time to think about it, it is a big responsibility  
  
Cloud: well I think your up to it  
  
Ifalna: so do you want to take Iris, sight seeing?  
  
Cloud: okay  
  
Ifalna: good I'll tell her and her friends *turns to leave*  
  
Cloud: wait, Ifalna  
  
Ifalna: yes?  
  
Cloud: one more question, what happened to Aeris? Did her soul come here or is it coming here?  
  
Ifalna: *shakes her head* no, but I know Aeris went somewhere even more special than here  
  
Cloud: oh, I think she really deserves I guess that I'm not going to see her again  
  
Ifalna: Cloud, stop thinking like that everything will work out you'll see  
  
Cloud: I hope your right.....  
  
As Cloud watches Ifalna leave his room Cloud can be heard saying  
  
Cloud: for the sake of my sanity, I hope your right  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: I'll Never Leave Your Side  
  
*It is a few hours later, and Iris and her friends have seen a lot of the sights from the busy yet peaceful village, the many types of rare flora and fauna that live there and now they are heading for another destination on their tour the oldest Cetra Temple in the Promised Land*   
  
Lena: *in a really excited voice* wow I never thought in my whole life I would EVER get to see the mythical Promised Land but I get to be friends with a real Cetra, this is SO cool *starts taking pictures with her convenient digital camera she brought*  
  
Christi: I've never seen a place so quiet and peaceful this is the perfect vacation spot  
  
Jennifer: I always knew you had something special Iris, but to be born in a place like this must be so incredible  
  
Iris: aw shucks, I'm blushing *smiles*  
  
Cloud: I know that this may seem like a great story to tell everyone but when you get back you can't tell anyone of this place  
  
Christi: aw why?   
  
Cloud: well back before any of you were even born there was an evil corporation that wanted to exploit the Mako of this place, they would have made this place like another wastedland  
  
Lena: woah that's awful   
  
Jennifer: why would anyone want to spoil a place like this?  
  
Cloud: they don't care, they only want to make money (they were demons just like I was before I met you Aeris, only cared about money and nothing else)  
  
Iris: so girls you won't tell anyone of this place, right?  
  
Jennifer: I won't  
  
Christi: you can count on me  
  
Lena: neither will I, but I will have to develop the pictures I got here  
  
Iris: you guys are the greatest friends anyone can ever ask for  
  
Ifalna: well we're here this is one of the Cetra's oldest temples  
  
Iris: wow, this place looks enormous  
  
*Indeed it does in fact it looks like the Temple of the Ancients, well only more cheerful and old looking*  
  
Ifalna: this temple was built by the very first Cetra people who came to the Promised Land they built that temple as a way of saying thank you to the Planet for everything it's done it's almost 4-5 thousand years old  
  
Christi: man, at my house anything a few weeks or even months is considered old but a few thousand and it's still standing  
  
Ifalna: well just barely, there is several people working on it's restoration every so often oh and here they are  
  
*Just than a man and a woman come out of the temple*  
  
Ifalna: this is Mel she's a historian and she determines what used to go where and what some rooms were used for   
  
Mel: I usually write them down and file reports on how things should be made when I tell the workers when they work on the restoration, landmarks like this should be kept alive for many generations like you guys to see  
  
Iris: doesn't it ever get lonely?  
  
Mel: maybe a little but I don't consider this a job I consider this a passion  
  
Ifalna: and this is Jordan he's head of the building work he receives the reports that Mel makes and instructs his team to follow exactly what was written down  
  
Jordan: it's a tiring job but someone's gotta do it  
  
Ifalna: would you like a look inside?  
  
Iris: do you even need to ask? Let's go in daddy *runs excitedly in*  
  
Cloud: *laughs and runs after her* easy we have all day  
  
Mel: as much as we like to help with your tour, Ifalna we unfortunately have work to do  
  
Ifalna: that's all right I was planning to do it myself, well let's go inside *Ifalna enters with the rest*  
  
*Inside the temple, in a very ceremonious room that has many angel statues above it*  
  
Ifalna: they say in this room our ancestors did most of it's praying  
  
Iris: cool, what did they pray for?  
  
Ifalna: they prayed for the well being of their loved ones that were still living on the Planet   
  
*Just than Cloud gets one of his bad feelings*  
  
Cloud: (something's wrong, why am I feeling this way?) *looks up at the ceiling to see one of the angel statues about to fall with Iris standing underneath it* HUH??!! IRIS!!!!!   
  
The next few moments that happen seem to go in slow motion as Cloud is able to dive and push Iris out of the way but in the process gets crushed by the angel statue. Cloud is alive but in a lot of pain, he is able to whisper the name of his daughter before passing out.   
  
Iris: DADDY!!!!! *runs up to Cloud* DADDY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Please say something to me, please you have to be alright  
  
*One hour later, help came and the statue was moved off of Cloud and he was taken to Ifalna's house, Cloud was alive but had several broken ribs*  
  
Iris: daddy, he almost got killed trying to save me  
  
Ifalna: it wasn't your fault Iris, Cloud was doing the thing he does best and that is protecting people  
  
*Just than Professor Gast exits Cloud's room*  
  
Ifalna: how is he doing?  
  
Gast: he's going to make it, and he'll be fine in a few days but he's unable to walk till then he's still too badly shaken up to move on his own but he requested that Iris and her friends to go home and he'll follow  
  
Iris: *shakes her head* no, I'm not going home yet  
  
Ifalna: aren't you going to do what your father said?  
  
Iris: I know but I don't want to leave his side, I'll wait till he gets better  
  
Jennifer: than we'll stay with you too, Iris  
  
Iris: no, I want you guys to go you all have families back there but mine's right here and I don't want to leave him, I hope you understand  
  
Jennifer: all right I guess  
  
Christi: well I guess you don't need us  
  
Lena: well it was fun while it lasted we'll see you later, Iris  
  
Iris: thank you guys  
  
Ifalna: I'll arrange for someone to take you back to the Forgotten Capital, where you can rendezvous with Cid  
  
Lena: oh, I almost forgot about him  
  
Christ: well see ya later  
  
*Later, the three girls are than taken back to the Forgotten Capital and are met by Cid*  
  
Cid: huh? Back so soon, you were only gone for 10 minutes  
  
Jennifer: 10 minutes? But we were gone for hours  
  
Lena: time moves faster in the Promised Land remember?  
  
Jennifer: oh yeah  
  
Cid: hey where's Spike and his kid?  
  
Christi: there was an accident and Mr. Strife is hurt, Iris decided to stay behind till he gets better   
  
Jennifer: I hope he's okay  
  
Cid: hey don't worry, I've known Cloud to get through even worse situations he'll bounce back before you know it, um what did happen to him anyway?  
  
Lena: a statue crushed him  
  
Cid: ow  
  
*Later on the Highwind*  
  
Jennifer: hey Christi when you said that was an accident that happened to Iris' father you don't really think?  
  
Christi: I know what you mean, what happened there was no accident, someone intended to kill Iris  
  
Lena: but who would do such a thing? And does Iris herself know?  
  
Jennifer: Iris is my best friend, and I think she does know her life's in danger but....  
  
Christi: she doesn't want to leave her daddy behind  
  
Lena: let's all pray that Iris will come back alive  
  
*Back at Iris and Cloud, Iris has entered her father's room and she is glad to see him sleeping soundly and peacefully*  
  
Iris: *smiles and is able to take her father's hand* daddy, I'll never leave your side, I'm going to stay with you till we can go home and be a family again  
  
*Meanwhile in the place of Darkness*  
  
Sephiroth: you have failed  
  
???: my apologize, Lord Sephiroth but the girl's father got in the way and I couldn't reveal myself just let me have one more chance the girl will die the next time her so called "love" for her father has left her in a state of vulnerability that leaves her exactly where I want her  
  
Sephiroth: very well but if you fail again don't even think about coming back, the girl Cetra must be eliminated  
  
???: yes my lord *turns and leaves*  
  
Sephiroth: *laughs evilly* Cloud you have done it again, you've proved to me how stupid you really are, don't you realize you can't protect her forever? However on to bigger things once the child has been successfully eliminated, soon my love you'll come back and together we'll show the entire Planet retribution  
  
*This dark scene is concluded by more of Sephiroth's evil laughter and many unanswered questions*  
  
To be continued?  
  
Man this story is taking me a lot longer than I expected, I was hoping to have concluded it in this chapter, oh well good things always comes in threes so stay tune for part three and the conclusion to this story :)  
  
Mallow has finally come back from the dead after so long, so how does he feel? Feel's good that I've finally found time to write, for anyone who thought I would continue thank you, just know this I'll always write no matter what ANYONE says or does to me, finding the time to do it well that's another story I won't go into.  
  
Also including to the people I wanted to say hi at the top in the authors notes I also want to extend a great thanks to my personal friend: The Big Schmoe. (you know who you are) who always kept telling me: "don't talk to me till you've written something so I can review it". Yeah so don't deny that you didn't say that Schmoe you know you did, it's true it's true and that my friend is true :) (also another personal thing that he would know)  
  
PS: if you Schmoe go by ANY name starting with Pokemon when your reviewing this you know what I'll say and do  
  
And to everyone else peace and I hope you guys aren't annoyed of me being Missing in Action for so long, my bad :)   
  



	3. Epilouge

I'll love you always mommy- part 3  
  
We all know the drill. I do not FF7 characters, locations and etc never have never will. (well maybe there's the unlikely chance I could earn trillions of dollars and buy into the company and start writing an Aeris/Cloud FF7 sequel, *sigh* a guy can dream can't he?)  
  
The only things I do own are the made-up characters i.e: Iris (Aeris and Cloud's daughter), Sirea (beautiful Cetra woman from another story), Christi, Lena, Jennifer, Mel and Jordan. (Actual people who DO own their own names but I borrowed them for story purposes and plus I like writing real actual people in my story, makes things interesting that way)   
  
Okay for anyone who's stuck by me so far, have probably been asking or complaining: WHERE THE HELL IS THE CLERIS ROMANCE??!!! WHEN IS AERIS GOING TO WAKE UP AND BE WITH CLOUD??!!! Gee those ARE very good questions but we can all rejoice :) cause the real Aeris/Cloud romance starts here.  
  
signs mean that during a flashback scene the person is talking in the present and obviously when you don't see those signs people are talking in the past.  
  
Also I decided to keep the battle mode system tell me what ya think of it when you review.  
  
Now on to the story:  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We last left Cloud and his daughter Iris in the Promised Land, it is a time of sadness and confusion, Cloud almost died trying to sacrifice himself to save Iris. While he is still alive and will eventually pull through it has left Iris in a state of depression, she lost her mother without even getting to know her, will she lose her father?  
  
Chapter 1: My mother and father's secret  
  
*The scene begins with Iris still in her father's room sitting next to him while he rests, Ifalna than quietly opens the door*  
  
Iris: *without looking up* did my friends get home okay?  
  
Ifalna: they did, they are very worried about you  
  
Iris: I don't blame them, I would be too if I were in their place but they understand I have to do this, that's why there my friends they understand me, they don't respect my decision but they understand it   
  
Ifalna: you've made very nice friends back at your home I'm glad  
  
Iris: why?  
  
Ifalna: well I worry about you and your father, I worried how you would feel and react to the world without a mother figure but I see you that I shouldn't worry you are the very spitting image that she was  
  
Iris: *smiles* thank you, why do you worry about dad?   
  
Ifalna: the pain he puts himself through everyday  
  
Iris: yeah I just realized I feel stupid for not seeing it sooner but he always seemed so happy but now I know the pain he's putting himself is tearing him apart little by little, but despite all that he still took care of me and now....now he's hurt because of me  
  
Ifalna: *hugs her* it's not your fault. Poor little one you don't deserve to witness what you did  
  
*Cloud stirs a bit and wakes up*  
  
Iris: daddy? DADDY!!!!! You're awake  
  
Cloud: *smiles a bit* hello Iris, I'm glad to see your okay  
  
Iris: I'm okay? You should be asking yourself that question you were the one that got crushed by the statue   
  
Cloud: point taken, besides didn't I say that you had to leave?  
  
Iris: I know, but I don't want to leave not until you get better daddy and there's nothing you can tell me that will change my mind  
  
Cloud: (sigh, once she has her mind set on something she won't change it just like her mother I guess there's no point in arguing) okay I guess you can stay but just stay out of trouble  
  
Iris: YAY!!! *hugs him* your the BEST, daddy  
  
Cloud: hey, ow watch the ribs  
  
Iris: sorry  
  
Ifalna: let's go Iris, I think your father needs his rest  
  
Iris: okay, get well soon daddy *leaves with Ifalna*  
  
The rest of the day was a peaceful one and Iris got to learn more of herself and the Cetra race. She also got to learn a little of her mother but all that she was told about her mother is nothing in comparison to what she was going to hear tonight   
  
*Scene still Ifalna's house*  
  
Ifalna: okay little one time for bed  
  
Iris: aw okay *gets in bed* grandma?  
  
Ifalna: yes  
  
Iris: would it be too much trouble if you....  
  
Ifalna: told you a bedtime story?  
  
Iris: how did you know?  
  
Ifalna: I was once your age a long time ago, and I learn to predict these things  
  
Iris: well can you?  
  
Ifalna: of course what would you like to hear?  
  
Iris: well can you tell me a story about mommy, like when she was a kid   
  
Ifalna: that is a little difficult as I didn't really get to know her, did you ask your other grandmother? She really was the one that raised her  
  
Iris: well yes but she didn't really want to tell me when I asked she always seemed to change the subject  
  
Ifalna: I see, I guess she didn't want to talk about her and I understand how she was feeling, Iris there's two types of people in this world when it comes to remembering and your foster grandmother is one type  
  
Iris: and they are?  
  
Ifalna: there's the type who hide their pain of the feelings of their loved ones they don't want to make any mention of them.  
  
Iris: why?  
  
Ifalna: I'm not sure myself I guess it has to do with the fact they don't want to forget the person or they want to shoulder the pain of loss all by themselves but whatever the reason, they are alone. Don't get them wrong it's not because they want to but because they don't want to be open.  
  
Iris: I know, it took a really long time for daddy to get to talk about mommy in fact it took me my whole life till now  
  
Ifalna: tell me when you were growing up, did you know you had a mother?  
  
Iris: I'm really not sure I was with daddy all the time and he always was there for me but...I guess I always had an emptiness in my heart but I never knew what it was. Anyway grandma what are the second type of people like?  
  
Ifalna: they are the ones who aren't afraid of telling of their loved ones. I am always filled with joy every time I talk about Aeris even though is has been a long time since I saw her. Also I think I've just the story for you, it is about your mother and your father and a very special bond they always held they both don't know this of course.   
  
Iris: what do you mean?  
  
Ifalna: You see your father and mother both believe they met for the very first time in the Midgar slums but I know they really met even before that, I know because I was there it happened a long time ago....when your mother and father were both only babies  
  
*Flashback, Icicle Inn at least 26 years ago*  
  
Ifalna: your mother was only 1 and half at the time, I was taking a walk one-day   
  
Ifalna: *carrying a baby Aeris* it's a beautiful day isn't it Aeris?  
  
Aeris: *giggles*  
  
Ifalna: one day Aeris I know your going to see the world, I have a great feeling of this but for now *cuddles her a bit* your my special little girl  
  
Aeris: *giggles more*  
  
Ifalna: we walked past the inn there and I noticed two very troubled people a man and a woman outside  
  
Ifalna: what's the matter? Is something wrong? You both look troubled  
  
Man: my wife and I were taking a vacation, you know one of those see the world trips? Well my wife recently had a baby.  
  
Ifalna: that's wonderful  
  
Man: but have you've heard the weather forecast for the next few days?  
  
Ifalna: yes I heard that there was going to be terrible storms  
  
Man: normally if it was just my wife and I, we would go home but...  
  
Ifalna: you don't want to risk your child on the trip?  
  
Man: yes  
  
Ifalna: I see why don't you stay at the inn?  
  
Man: well we just got here and there were no vacancies unfortunately  
  
Ifalna: (that's awful they can't stay out in the cold) Mr?  
  
Man: Strife, Alex Strife and that's my wife, Aya and our son well he doesn't have a name yet  
  
Ifalna: Mr. Strife your family can stay with us until the storms clear  
  
Alex: really? Ma'am we are forever in your debt  
  
Ifalna: think nothing of it   
  
Ifalna: they were total strangers but I couldn't leave them when they had an innocent baby so I decided to let them stay with me  
  
Iris: wait, was the baby's family that you invited my dad's family?  
  
Ifalna: you really are a very bright girl. Well I don't know what it was but I knew the nameless boy and my daughter seemed to have some sort of special bond  
  
*Scene Ifalna and Professor Gast's home*  
  
Ifalna: you can put your son next to our daughter I'm sure they'll get along well   
  
Aya: okay *puts Cloud in Aeris' room*  
  
Ifalna: you have a very cute baby  
  
Aya: thank you, so do you  
  
Ifalna: how old is he?  
  
Aya: only a few months, he was born back in Nibelhaim   
  
Gast: so why doesn't he have a name?   
  
Alex: well that's my wife's fault  
  
Aya: Alex!! What he means is I feel that a name is supposed to be something very special and something that shouldn't be easily given. I know the right opportunity will give him one  
  
Alex: wife's special customs in her hometown in (choose a town that you like :)) they believe that the child will pick their own name by their first word. But I find that very silly. What happens if our son can't pick his own name? If we let my wife have her way our son will probably go through the rest of his life being called Nanashi (No Name)  
  
Aya: at least our son will probably pick better names than you, imagine naming him after his grandfather  
  
Alex: and what's wrong with that?  
  
Aya: you were named after him, I'm not calling our son Alex  
  
Alex: and what's wrong with that?  
  
Ifalna: it's obvious how much those two care for each other  
  
Iris: woah woah, dad's parents argued?  
  
Ifalna: almost all the time  
  
Iris: and they are still married to each other  
  
Ifalna: they had a love-hate relationship, just because they argued that only hid the true feelings they had for each other  
  
Iris: so what about mom and dad?  
  
Ifalna: well we kept them both in the same crib and for the whole time that they stayed neither your mother or father made a fuss but rather it almost was like they were silently chatting with each other. However a few days later   
  
Alex: thank you Mrs. Gast our son survived the experience because of your kindness  
  
Ifalna: think nothing of it  
  
*everyone enters Cloud and Aeris' room and see the children both asleep*  
  
Aya: look at them I almost feel sorry that we have to go *picks infant Cloud who starts crying a bit Aya than tries to calm him down* aww don't cry, look honey the storms cleared, look at the beautiful sky   
  
Alex: yes dear, there's always something about the sky after a storm of any sorts cleared maybe it has something to do with the clouds in the sky  
  
Cloud: Cwoud...  
  
Aya: huh? What did you say?   
  
Cloud: Cwoud...  
  
Ifalna: I think he's trying to say "Cloud"   
  
Aya: oh my precious baby boy finally said his first word!!!! Okay from now on you will be named Cloud  
  
Alex: your naming him Cloud?  
  
Aya: and why not?  
  
Alex: *sigh* oh well I guess we should be glad his first word wasn't some profanity well I guess we burdened you enough it's time for us to leave  
  
Ifalna: if you're ever around don't be afraid to come visit  
  
Aya: thank you but after this "vacation" I think we're going to stop traveling and settle at home for the rest of our lives, you know live a nice peaceful life. *Cloud starts crying again* sshhh don't cry, we're going home  
  
Alex: I think he already misses his new friend  
  
Aya: yes that could be it, *turns to Ifalna* your daughter is the very first friend he's ever had  
  
Ifalna: I'm sure Aeris will be like that once she wakes up, I guess at even their age it's hard to say goodbye  
  
Aya: but I have a feeling...  
  
Ifalna: that they will meet again?   
  
Aya: great minds do think alike, yes one day down the road they'll see each other again I'm sure of it but... I want them to recognize each other when they do *takes off a golden heart shaped pendant* honey can you cut this into two?  
  
Alex: um okay *takes his sword that he carries and cuts it* but why?  
  
Aya: *puts left half on Cloud* there Cloud, now you'll always be part of your special friend *gives the right half to Ifalna* here take this it's a present for you daughter  
  
Ifalna: thank you *takes it* I see what your planning, the two halves of the heart are separated for now but one day both halves will join again, I will give this to her right away  
  
Aya: yep  
  
Alex: we can't thank you for all you've done, farewell  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Iris: does, daddy and mommy still have those pendant pieces?  
  
Ifalna: I'm not sure about your father but I know your mother always worn hers   
  
Iris: that is so KEWL!!!! And even after all they've been through they still don't know  
  
Ifalna: they'll both find out one day but Iris can you keep this a secret from your father?  
  
Iris: I understand it'll be more romantic that way  
  
Ifalna: well good night  
  
Iris: good night grandma  
  
  
Chapter 2: Why is there evil?  
  
The next few days were progressing rather well, Cloud was making a faster recovery than medical sciences expected. (it was quite probable it was due to the Jenova cells he still possessed) Everyday Iris would visit her father, if she was not busy playing or helping Ifalna at her home. However today, Iris' life is going to change drastically forever.  
  
*Scene Iris visits Cloud's room*  
  
Iris: hi daddy, how are you feeling?  
  
Cloud: *sitting on a chair reading a book and not taking his eyes off it* much better thank you  
  
Iris: daddy you seem to heal really fast, grandpa said  
  
Cloud: it would take longer? I know but I was always known as a fast healer, or maybe I'm too stubborn for my own good.  
  
Iris: *laughs* so you can walk now daddy?   
  
Cloud: yes I'd say by tonight we'll be home Iris  
  
Iris: that's good *sees something that catches her eyes* hey daddy, what's that thing on your neck?  
  
Cloud: what thing? Oh do you mean this? *Takes off his heart shaped pendant half*   
  
Iris: yeah like where did you like get it?  
  
Cloud: well it may seem strange Iris, but I have no clue. I asked my mom about it when I was around your age and she always told me "it was a gift from my best friend" though I thought that was rather weird I wasn't really as sociable as you were Iris, I...I was always alone.  
  
Iris: but what about, Auntie Tifa? Wasn't she your childhood friend? She always told me about that  
  
Cloud: well yes and no Iris. She was my friend but that wasn't until I was at least 10, she was very popular with the boys and hung out with them she never gave me a time of the day. However I never felt lonely because I always looked at this pendant and I knew it would always bring me good luck and I still believe it brings me good luck I was able to meet your mother, save the Planet and have you as a daughter.  
  
Iris: hey daddy, where do you suppose the other half of that pendant went?  
  
Cloud: I don't think this pendant even has a second half but if it does its probably lost somewhere far away  
  
Iris: (wow, this is so cool, dad always kept his half of the pendant I wonder if did as well? I want to tell him that I know where he got it but I wanna keep it a secret for him to know)  
  
Cloud: hello? Earth to Iris?  
  
Iris: huh? Oh sorry daddy I'm gonna let you rest now, bye *runs out the door*  
  
Cloud: *calls after her* Don't go off too far, remember your life's in danger *in his normal voice* why did I not like the look she gave me? She looked liked Aeris when she was hiding something *shrugs and goes back reading*   
  
*Later, Iris is outside the town and is wondering by herself*  
  
Iris: I wonder what I can do now? Dad is still recovering and Grandma is busy at the moment well I guess I can spend the rest of the day by myself  
  
*Meanwhile staring at the distance*  
  
???: good she is alone now that there is no one to protect her she is easy prey  
  
*The mysterious figure attacks Iris*  
  
Iris: huh? Who are you?  
  
(Battle Mode)  
  
Iris -lv 1 HP 100 MP 0  
??? -lv 50 HP 4000 MP 500  
  
???: I am going to be your demise kid, you are a threat to Lord Sephiroth therefore you must die  
  
(??? Attacks Iris, Iris is damaged 500 HP- Iris falls unconscious)  
  
(End Battle Mode)  
  
???: hmph that was too easy I was expecting more sadly from the child of the great Cloud Strife, oh well *picks up Iris' prone body* well time to go  
  
*Just than Ifalna enters*  
  
Ifalna: I always knew that there was a traitor amoung us trying to kill the last hope for this Planet but never would I guess that it was you, Henry  
  
Gast: FOOL!!! Your greatest weakness is you naivete, you are so naïve that it's sickening haven't you ever wonder during all this time why I came to the Promised Land? Gast by birth was never a Cetra and only the Cetra can have the privilege to see this place after death  
  
Ifalna: that is not true humans can come here as well if their hearts are pure. I thought yours was and I came to accept you as my love but it's obvious that you are not my husband who are you?   
  
Gast: I am a warrior created by Professor Hojo after the real Gast died he wanted to have have a person with all the knowledge of the original Gast and a fierce loyalty to him. However I was short lived for when Hojo died, I died as well but Lord Sephiroth contacted me just shortly after his defeat and asked for my services. I have no name so you may call me Gast and I was created to spy amoung your people and to bring the news to Lord Sephiroth  
  
Ifalna: Sephiroth is dead why do you continue to serve him?  
  
Gast: SILENCE!!!! Lord Sephiroth will never truly die and his return is assured just as long as this girl never sees the light of day  
  
Ifalna: you are mad  
  
Gast: on the contrary dear Ifalna, I'm quite pleased of these developments and I will also tell Lord Sephiroth to thank you for letting me walk cleanly past all security you made my job incredibly easy  
  
Ifalna: don't call me that and I won't let you continue with this wicked plan  
  
Gast: you cannot stop my plans so why don't you take a nice nap? *extends his free hand and blasts Ifalna*  
  
Ifalna: argh *falls to the ground* well I came prepared, you really think I would confront you alone? I already reported all of this to my people so they will come and they will not rest until they hunt you down *goes unconscious*   
  
Gast: hhhmmm the Cetra people I can take. But the girl's father would prove rather difficult even for me I must play this smart, immortality won't mean a thing if I die now. Well the father's very overprotective maybe I can play that to my advantage *looks at Iris* consider yourself lucky you get to live a little longer  
  
*Meanwhile back at the Cetra town, Cloud has heard the news and needless to say is not taking it very well*  
  
Cloud: ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!! My daughter missing? And Ifalna went to confront the guy alone?  
  
Jordan: yes, I'm sorry Mr. Strife we should have been prepared for this but we never would have guessed that Ifalna's own husband was the traitor. We have organized several search parties right now  
  
Cloud: count me in  
  
Jordan: but Mr. Strife...  
  
Cloud: but what? Is it that fact I'm injured? I'm more or less better and I'm going whether you like it or not  
  
Jordan: understood Mr. Strife  
  
Cloud: is that a Buster sword you've got there?  
  
Jordan: yes  
  
Cloud: good give it to me  
  
Jordan: all right *hands his sword over*  
  
CLOUD OBTAINS BUSTER SWORD  
  
Cloud: *straps on the sword's sheath and puts on the sword in his trademark sword spin* okay I'm ready, show me the way Ifalna went  
  
*Later Cloud is running in the right direction*  
  
Cloud: man if ANYTHING happens to either Iris or Ifalna I'll never forgive myself   
  
*On the way he sees Ifalna on the ground*  
  
Cloud: Ifalna!!! *runs over to her* are you alright? Come on speak to me  
  
Ifalna: *opens her eyes* Cloud...I'm glad...you...came, don't worry I'll be...alright Cloud I'm so sorry  
  
Cloud: save it for later, where did Gast take Iris?  
  
Ifalna: Cloud, he's not the real professor Gast merely a very good copy of him...I'm not sure where he went  
  
Cloud: don't worry I just have an idea where, a nut job like him would probably want to psyche me so he'll go to one of the few places that brings back a lot of pain  
  
Ifalna: are...you...saying, the Ancient Temple?  
  
Cloud: yes and if I hurry I could probably intercept him *Cloud than takes off in the direction of the temple*  
  
*Meanwhile, Iris has awoken on the shrine of the Ancient temple*  
  
Iris: ooowww, my head...where am I?  
  
Gast: your final resting place, ironic your mother died at the shrine of a temple and you shall share that fate  
  
Iris: huh? Grandpa? Why are you doing this?  
  
Gast: I am not your grandfather there never was, I am a soldier for the Great Sephiroth  
  
Iris: why do you serve someone like that? He is evil  
  
Gast: evil or not, I don't really care but the promise of immortality is very good don't you think?  
  
Iris: and you believe him? After you're done he'll just simply kill you  
  
Gast: I wouldn't worry too much about me, little girl when your life is going to be the one that is ending  
  
Iris: than why don't you kill me now?  
  
Gast: if I kill you now your father would not rest until I die so before I kill you I need to take him out of the picture and beside I'll be greatly rewarded for taking you both out  
  
Iris: my daddy will beat you  
  
Gast: *laughs* we shall see, oh and here he comes now  
  
*Cloud enters*  
  
Cloud: Gast, leave my daughter alone and maybe I'll spare you  
  
Gast: aaahhh Cloud now this is the moment I've waited for the chance to test my own strength against the Cloud Strife *draws his sword* the one who defeated my master  
  
Cloud: I've warned you and don't think I'm going to go easy on you, I know your not what you seem.   
  
(Battle Mode)  
Cloud- Lv 99 HP 9999 MP 999  
Gast - Lv 50 HP 5000 MP 500  
  
(Gast attacks Cloud, Cloud is damaged 1 HP of damage)  
  
Cloud: is that the best you've got?  
  
Gast: damn, it would appear your much stronger than I have anticipated  
  
(Cloud executes limit break Lv 1: BRAVER, Gast is damaged 4999)  
  
(End Battle Mode)  
  
Gast: *clutching his shoulder* you are strong but at the same time weak now surrender or...*points his sword at Iris* your little girl dies  
  
Iris: daddy don't, it's a trap  
  
Gast: shut up you little brat  
  
Cloud: all right *throws his sword on the ground* I don't care what happens to me just don't hurt Iris  
  
Gast: fool *kicks Cloud's sword away* you let your emotions cloud your judgement, maybe that's why they call you Cloud, because of the clouds in your head  
  
Cloud: enough with the dumb jokes, I'm the one your master wants just let Iris go  
  
Gast: do you really think I'm going to let the girl go? She is the very reason why I kidnapped her your death is going to be an added bonus, you see Master Sephiroth fears the power of your little girl  
  
Iris: *whispers* my dad's enemy....fears me? I thought he was after daddy  
  
Cloud: what power? Iris is only a normal little girl she doesn't have any power  
  
Gast: quit denying it, you know that she does have it as much as I do she has the blood of your fighting family line as well as the blood of the powerful Cetra, Aeris this combination has created a powerful hybrid. You have no idea the enormous potential that she has instead you waste it by not teaching her how to fight.  
  
*Gast than approaches Cloud and kicks him in his injured ribs*  
  
Cloud: argh *goes down clutching his ribs*  
  
Gast: or do you not care about your own daughter? After all she merely was the product of a one night affair you had with Aeris, why do you still take care of her? She is dead maybe you keep her corpse around for another cheap thrill in that case your sicker than I am *kicks him again*  
  
Cloud: that's a lie, I love both Aeris and Iris and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them both, and no matter what you do to me I won't let you hurt Iris  
  
Gast: perhaps your right, maybe your feelings are sincere but *kicks him in the ribs repeatedly* it is so much fun taunting you and watching squirm like the crumpled heap that you are. *Laughs evilly*  
  
Iris: *closing her eyes so she doesn't have to see this and clutching her hans into fists of rage* daddy.....your getting hurt because of me...I don't care what happens to me but seeing you get hurt is the worse thing that can ever happen to me...your the only family that I had ever known you raised me ever since I was little and you never left my side...daddy...*finally her anger is released* LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU HEARTLESS CREEP!!!!!!!!  
  
Gast: huh? Oh I almost forgot about you, now Cloud witness the death of your young child, like mother like daughter  
  
Cloud: no  
  
Iris: YOU INHUMAN MONSTER!!!!!! YOU IMPERSONATED SOMEONE'S HUSBAND, YOU PLAYED WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS AND NOW YOUR HURTING MY DADDY. LEAVE HIM ALONE HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, I'M THE ONE YOU WANT RIGHT? WELL COME AND GET ME!!! *upon saying that Iris begins to glow a white aura*  
  
Cloud: Iris, what is happening?  
  
Iris: father...it is my turn to protect you, daddy one thing that you always taught me is that you should always be there for your loved ones. You were always there for me now I'm going to return the favor  
  
Gast: *grows a little nervous* what's this? So you DO have a little power well that still won't help you now time to die  
  
(BATTLE MODE)  
  
White-aura Iris - Lv ??? HP ???? MP ???  
Gast - Lv 50 HP 5000 MP 500  
  
(Gast attacks, Iris is damaged 0 HP)  
(Gast casts Fire 3, Iris is damaged 0 HP)  
(Gast casts Ice 3, Iris is damaged 0 HP)  
  
Gast: what's this? How are you able to block my attacks? Your power can't be this strong, maybe this is why Master Sephiroth fears you  
  
Iris: you've hurt enough people now begone!!!!  
  
(Iris executes Limit Break Lv ?: ???)  
*Iris kneels and summons a giant white beam that collides into Gast*  
(Gast is damaged 4X9999 HP of damage, Gast is defeated)  
  
(END BATTLE MODE)  
  
Gast: Lord...Sephiroth...I have failed you...*dies and disintegrates*   
  
Cloud: Iris...  
  
Iris: *still glowing white energy* thank for father, I knew you would come for me *kisses him on the cheek* I can always rely on you  
  
Cloud: what? *gets up fully healed* amazing...I feel great  
  
Iris: *smiles, stops glowing and passes out*  
  
Cloud: IRIS!!!! *checks her pulse* good still alive that experience must have drained a lot of energy from her...but how did Iris know how to do that?  
  
*Cloud still with questions in his mind picks up his daughter and heads out*  
  
  
Chapter 3: All Fairy Tales need a happy ending  
  
*Scene is back at Ifalna's house, Iris is lying in bed resting from her experience. Cloud is talking to a fully recovered Ifalna*  
  
Cloud: and than suddenly right out of the blue she summoned a great deal of energy and began glowing white and practically eradicated Gast, I could almost feel Iris' power. But tell me, how was she able to do that? She lived a normal peaceful life until now and than suddenly it just comes.  
  
Ifalna: interesting, though I am unsure of what had happened myself but it has greatly to do with her blood  
  
Cloud: her blood?  
  
Ifalna: yes as Gast had mentioned to you earlier, she has both the mix of you and Aeris' blood. There is no telling how powerful she can be or how much sleeping power she has within. Cloud I have read stories about Cetra who's powers multiply under a great deal of emotion and I have a feeling Iris is one.  
  
Cloud: I see  
  
Ifalna: Cloud...that was very lucky what happened I also want to apologize  
  
Cloud: why?  
  
Ifalna: because it is my fault of what has happened...I let my personal feelings for my husband, my real husband get in the way, it was because of my mistakes of not seeing the truth almost getting your daughter killed  
  
Cloud: Ifalna, it's not your fault. You just missed him so much you wanted to believe anything that he was back...I can't tell you how I always felt that way about Aeris, just as long as you never forget him  
  
Ifalna: yes I do still miss him...but I have a feeling that we'll be together someday  
  
Cloud: now that's the mother in law attitude I want to hear  
  
Ifalna: *in a sarcastic tone* yes sonny  
  
Cloud: well what's going to happen now?   
  
Ifalna: well I've decided to take the resident's offer and run for this town's leader and maybe I can find him someday  
  
Cloud: your making the right decision I just know it  
  
*Ifalna than moves up to Cloud and hugs him*  
  
Ifalna: thank you Cloud, for everything  
  
*Iris than wakes up*  
  
Iris: daddy?   
  
Cloud: oh Iris your up, do you want to go home now?  
  
Iris: yep, let's go home daddy  
  
Ifalna: farewell you two and good luck  
  
*Meanwhile in a Dark-Place*  
  
Sephiroth: so he has failed, oh well a minor set back will not stop me, soon everything shall be mine *just than Sephiroth gets a strange feeling* what's this? Yes...you've come back just as I have expected, my love you have come back to me so we can be together. My love only you are the one fitting as the role as my queen, while right now you do not feel about me the way I do, but in time you will be mine. *Evil laughter soon echoes the halls*   
  
*Meanwhile later back to Cloud and Iris who find themselves back at the Forgotten Capital*  
  
Iris: daddy, I have a question why was that fake grandpa so willing to do what he did?  
  
Cloud: you know Iris, I really don't know some people are just so hungry for power they will go the lengths that Gast did it's sad but it's human nature to make decisions like that for they feel it's the right thing  
  
Iris: I also want to make a decision too  
  
Cloud: and what would that be?  
  
Iris: daddy I want you to teach me how to fight like you do  
  
Cloud: but why?  
  
Iris: because I want to do what you do father and that's protect I want to protect the people I love. What happened was very lucky and I never felt so helpless in life daddy please you have to teach me for I want to follow in your footsteps, I don't know but I have a feeling evil will return.  
  
Cloud: Iris I'm sorry I can't...fighting was the only thing I'm good at, my hands are stained with blood and I can't change anything about me. However you Iris can have a great life and grow up to be a normal girl because Iris though fighting brings many things it also brings some of the most unforgettable pains that I don't want you to experience. Iris I fought for peace so you don't have to be exposed to the pain and bloodshed, Iris I promise if anything should try and hurt you I'll protect you  
  
Iris: (daddy...I know you mean well, but I feel that this is something I have to do. You can't protect me forever and I have a feeling that my destiny is to share yours. I will find someone to teach me or I'll learn on my own)  
  
Cloud: well Iris, let's go home  
  
Iris: uumm how do we get home?  
  
Cloud: *realizes that they are far from home and Cid was the way they got there* I'll think of something  
  
*Later, Cloud and Iris are at home in Nibelhaim they can finally relax*  
  
Cloud: Iris  
  
Iris: yeah?  
  
Cloud: there's one last thing I want to show you about your mother  
  
Iris: and what's that?  
  
*Cloud leads Iris to the secret passage and shows the secret room to her*  
  
Cloud: Iris, I want you to meet your mother  
  
Iris: *looks at her* that was her?  
  
Cloud: yes  
  
Iris: she was here all the time, daddy?  
  
Cloud: yes?  
  
Iris: can I you know be alone?  
  
Cloud: of course, take all the time you need *leaves*  
  
Iris: mommy, so your my mother *smiles and tries to cradle in her arms* I've heard so much about you and yet never got to see you. *smiles* strange, mommy there were times I wondered why you weren't there and I thought it was because you didn't love me or you regretted having me, mommy I'm sorry...I should never think like that of you  
  
*Just than Iris can feel someone stroking her hair and speaking in a very gentle voice*  
  
Woman's voice: the only regret I EVER had, was that I couldn't see you grow up into the beautiful young girl that I see before me  
  
Iris: huh? *looks and sees Aeris hugging her very much alive* MOMMY!!!! *hugs her back* mommy your awake but...  
  
Aeris: *smiles* let's not worry about what happened in the past, right now I can finally meet you Iris  
  
Iris: I know we have a lot of catching up to do mom, but first there's someone who wants to see you even more than I do  
  
*Scene changes to Cloud in the living room playing more solitaire*  
  
Cloud: now where was that queen of hearts?  
  
Iris: daddy? There's someone who wants to see you  
  
Cloud: does this person know where the Queen of Hearts is?  
  
*Aeris walks up to Cloud from behind Iris*  
  
Aeris: I believe it's right there Cloud *points to one of his cards*  
  
Cloud: thanks...wait a minute *suddenly turns around, looks at Aeris and drops his cards stunned* Aeris? Is that you?  
  
Aeris: well it's not Cait Sith  
  
Cloud: *overwhelmed by emotions he embraces her which she returns* oh Aeris it is you, I'm so happy to see you  
  
Aeris: and I am too  
  
Iris: you two look like you need a lot of catching up to do, so I'll leave you alone *Iris leaves the room and goes to a nearby phone* hello, Jen? You'll NEVER guess what happened  
  
*Back to Aeris and Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Aeris, but how? How did you come back?  
  
Aeris: it's a long story, the Planet wanted to resurrect me but there was a small problem  
  
Cloud: and that was?  
  
Aeris: there are two ways to revive someone first there's the instant way which revives instantly but leaves the person with near zero energy. I couldn't choose that way...  
  
Cloud: because you were buried underwater...man I feel like an idiot for doing that  
  
Aeris: it's not your fault, the second way was to put my soul in my body but I would remain in a long coma for several years but I would eventually come back and well today was the day.  
  
Cloud: and I'm glad...but Aeris what happened if I didn't come for you?  
  
Aeris: I was kinda taking a gamble there. I knew that if it didn't pay off I would die again and I couldn't come back twice but I had a feeling that you would come back  
  
Cloud: it was because I don't know I felt you were more alive than Sephiroth left you, *while hugging her Cloud notices a familiar gold chain around her neck* hey Aeris what's that?  
  
Aeris: you mean this? *takes off her half of the heart shaped pendant that she wore* oh it was a gift my mom gave me when I was a baby, it belonged to a boy who kept me company in my crib. When I was a little girl I dreamed that I would fall in love with that person who had the other half of this pendant, but you must think I'm crazy believing in such nonsense.   
  
Cloud: I don't Aeris  
  
Aeris: your just saying that  
  
Cloud: no I really mean it *takes off his heart pendant* because I have a pendant that looks exactly like the other half of that  
  
*The two stare at each other in a stunned silence they both take their pendant halves and try to put them together they fit perfectly*  
  
Aeris: it was you. It's all coming back to me you were the boy that kept me company  
  
Cloud: and you were that girl, I can't believe that all the time I knew you that I never noticed this before   
  
Aeris: neither did I, say why did you only notice the chain today? You kept me in a room for six years  
  
Cloud: well I didn't want to take anything from you, I wanted to keep your body the way I found it.  
  
Aeris: that's sweet Cloud, a little silly but sweet  
  
Cloud: Aeris the first time I met you, you always gave me a very special feeling that I never felt before now I know why. We had a past together even though it was very brief...you were the first friend I ever had  
  
Aeris: and you were mine  
  
Cloud: Aeris, I never want to let you go ever again I love you and I always want to be at your side so Aeris...*kneels down* will you marry me?  
  
Aeris: *smiles* Cloud, I will always be at your side even if I never came back I will never leave you if we do not forget each other than we will always be an eternal part of each other and to answer your proposal, yes of course I'll marry you.   
  
*The two than move in for the most passionate kiss that they both had waited six years for, it was filled with more love and passion than any other kiss they did before. It represented they were finally together. *  
  
Cloud: *after breaking off kiss* you know Aeris I finally understand what your mom, Ifalna meant by your spirit being in a higher place than the Promise Land and what she meant by what was I waiting for.  
  
Aeris: and that would be?  
  
Cloud: your soul was being restored to your body, and what was I waiting for? I was waiting for you my special friend.  
  
Aeris: Cloud...  
  
Cloud: well, Aeris let's go see Iris I'm sure she has a lot of questions for her mom  
  
Aeris: okay Cloud let's go *holds his hand* together  
  
And so...  
  
Iris: Mr. Narrator sir? Can I tell what happens?  
  
Narrator: okay I suppose I have a few things to do *leaves*  
  
Iris: okay, I bonded more with my mother and I am so happy that we'll all get to be a family, mommy and daddy have already started planing their wedding but I think they might go overboard. My friends Jen, Christi and Lena were all happy that I got back okay and they all say my mom's the coolest. Finally daddy still refuses to teach me how to fight, but like I said before I'm determined to learn that if I have to do it behind his back I will, I know what my destiny is and I know that I will follow it to the end. I don't know why but despite all that has happened I feel that evil will one day return but I'll be prepared.  
  
The End of this story but the beginning for the next.  
  
  
  
There after a long time I'm finally done this story, also I deserve the award for many last minute ideas but I don't mind, I think that even though some where used it all turned out to be a great story.  
  
No I'm not lying to you Iris will get her own series catch for that later in the future. I'm actually quite surprised how much I like Iris' character.   
  
Oh to the one called PokemonCyan, just to tell ya right now whatever you have to say to me: I DON'T CARE!!!!!! GET A LIFE. STALKING ME IS NOT GOING TO HELP YOUR "SPECIAL MENTAL" PROBLEMS. You want to know why? No matter how many times you "try" and correct my so called mistakes (just for the record my grammar check makes those mistakes not me because I lazily let it correct my mistakes) you somehow make yourself sound 10 times more ignorant than you really are. I don't really care with what you have to say, cause they are irrelevant to me you see if I make so many "unreadable" mistakes than why do people still read my stories? My stories are better than any crap you can ever write so I wouldn't talk, so in the end PC I'm always the winner of this little game.  
  
Also to any of my reviews both new and old your thoughts, compliments and constructive criticism is always welcome thank you and peace :)   
  
  
  



End file.
